I Hope You Find It
by LuckyDoll
Summary: Based off the song I Hope You Find It by Miley Cyrus. How does Starfire feel when Robin leaves to become Nightwing? What happens when Star gives him a call five years later? Fluffy oneshot. RobStar.


Another day of fighting crime. It was almost the same, but today when he came home, he had a message. This wasn't unusual, of course he was a busy man, but this wasn't any old business message. He clicked play, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello Ro-Nightwing." A soft voice echoed out of the player. He could recognize that voice anywhere, even if he hadn't heard it for the past five years.

"I just thought I'd tried to call you…since we haven't spoken, in a while." _Well wasn't that the understatement of the year._ he thought. "I hope you get this message. I hate that you left and I didn't exactly say what I should've…or needed to." Her voice sounded forced, like she what she said was hard for her to say, but true.

"And maybe what I said was…was wrong. But that was just a broken heart talking. It was not what I meant." He could remember what she said like it was yesterday. And truth be told, it stung like she just said them yesterday.

____

"_So-you're just gonna get up and leave? Just like that?" A teary-eyed Starfire managed to get out._

"_Star-it's not like that." Maybe it was, but if he did say that, it wasn't going to help._

"_Yes it is! Its like this is not good enough for you." Tears streaming down her cheeks. "A new hero? What, the Titans are old news? Need something new? Go out and be someone new, but do not, DO NOT, expect me to be waiting here for you." Her voice getting angry now. _

"_Star, you don't understand." He tried, but nothing was going to calm her down. _

"_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever? Wait for you to come back?" The red head turned, to give her back to him. "Just leave now."_

"_Wha-?"_

"_Just GO!" Her voice stern. So that's exactly what he did. He took his already packed bags and left. The other good-bye's he gave, though emotional in there own way, were nothing compared to this. But he expected that, and saved Starfire's for last, even though not wanting it to end like this, it was mostly expected._

____

"But what I meant to say is-I hope you found it. What you're looking for. Whatever it is out there that you were missing here. I hope it's everything you dreamed your life would be, plus so much more. And I hope your happy. Where ever you are. I wanted you to know that, and that nothing's going to change that." The way she sounded, he could practically imagine her tears, an image he's been trying to erase from he mind ever since he saw them. "So, yeah. I guess that's it. Bye." The phone clicked off. And there sat a man, who fought villains everyday, but could melt at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice. He did the only thing he could think of-erased the message.

____

Starfire sat on the couch, ignoring all the commotion around her.

"_I don't care, I'M NOT GOING TO EAT MEAT." _

"_Well, I'M NOT GOING TO EAT TOFO. THE MOST DISGUSTING SUBSTANCE EVER INVENTED."_

"_WOULD YOU TWO MORONS SHUT UP!?"_

Even though they weren't teenagers anymore, they still acted like it. They acted as if nothing had every changed. And that was one thing Starfire admired of her three friends. Even when everything was completely different, they made it feel like nothing ever changed. Starfire wondered if it even affected them, if they noticed the empty space, the voice telling them to do the right thing to do, gone. She definitely noticed. She could tell everyone that she didn't care, that it didn't bother her at all, but deep down she needed that voice there. That day he left, she wasn't the same.

Suddenly, a burst of open doors was heard, and everything got quiet. The four of them looked at the door, to see the last person they every expected to be standing there. Nightwing-the one and only. Who casually walked over to Starfire, as if it happened everyday, and kissed her. It wasn't the kiss where fireworks were going off, it was kiss that felt as if it was needed.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Starfire asked, her big emerald eyes staring up at him.

"I never should have went looking." He replied.

* * *

**AWH! What a lovey-dovey, heart-strings pulling, sappy story.(: So, this is nothing else like my other story, but I am obsessed with the song**_** I Hope You Find It **_**by Miley Cyrus, and this just seemed perfect for it. Its from the movie **_**The Last Song**_**(which I really need to see, I read the book, and I cried so much. :O), but anyway the song is really good. So review, and if you want tell me if you liked it, or felt it was terrible and I should stick with comedy(which isn't that good of a story either, but you catch my drift.) Happy Easter by the way. I know, I'm late, oops.(:**


End file.
